The Chess Set Of The Monsters
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A list of worth monster that stand over the pawns
1. Rules

Rules

I Don't Own These Characters

To qualify for this list here what these monsters need.

1 they must have multiple media showing them whether it movies, tv shows, cartoons, comics, and novels. Even if their now part of a single universe now if they have there own media showing them it counts because they have there own ones. Also they can't have one movie showing them. So sorry Rodan.

2 they have to be known as both a protector and destroyer. They need to been shown destroying cities but also protect humans as well. They also need multiple time doing it in their media not just a one time thing. Sorry King Ghodorah.

3 they must be known as Kaiju so no giant robots sorry Gypsy Danger.

I HAVE A LIST ON WHAT MONSTERS WOULD FIT BUT I LIKE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT MONSTER ARE WORTHY SO WRITE IN THE REVIEW


	2. The Rookie of The Monsters

King Kong

King Kong is the American Kaiju beside say Nemesis, Cloverfield, and Zilla.

Media: King Kong movies, his showing up in many cartoons and comics.

Kong Powers: agility, use almost anything he can use, and I don't know if this is one of his powers because I only see it in drawings but he have lighting fists, if he does have that power tell me where I can find it,

Kong Weakness: unlike the others on this list Kong doesn't have any fire power and basically a huge ape, no armor hurt by fire and the others on this list would take him down, and until Kong Skull Island came out Kong was basically a two storey gorilla so he would be easy step on by other Kaiju

Rookie powers: Kong is known for straight on attacks not long range.


	3. The Bishop of The Monsters

Zilla

Now before you leave go back and look at my rules and you see that Zilla qualify for this list. And when growing up his movie was the only Godzilla movie I could watch because the Toho ones were on channels I couldn't go on. So Zilla grew on me. So complain all you want. Zilla is one of my top 3 favorite kaiju along with Nemesis.

Though I am glad people are starting to warm up to Zilla and see him as not a Godzilla but a good Kaiju

MEDIA: Godzilla 1998 and Godzilla the animated tv

Zilla Powers: burrowing, a-sexual reproduction, atomic breath, speed, fertility, healing factor, and Zilla junior from the anime show is worthy of being a Godzilla.

Zilla Weakness: first Zilla vulnerable to missiles but that because they were going for a realistic creature and no real life creature can take six missiles and survive,

Poison, light armor, and finally the people who won't give him a break and see that Zilla is a good Kaiju not Godzilla but a Kaiju,

Bishop powers: Zilla is known for going around his enemies attacking from the side not head on.


	4. The Knight of The Monsters

Gamera

I'm not a big fan I just known a little about Gamera but what I do know is enough. I'm also think the title Knight of the monster fits him think about it. GAMERA GUARDIAN OF THE UNIVERSE AND KNIGHT OF THE MONSTERS. Better than Friend to All Children.

Media: the Gamera Movies.

Strength: control Mana, shoot fire balls, fly at fast speed. If that not all of his abilities sorry.

Weakness: not really strong armor, when battling does more harm to people then his foes

Knight Powers: go one way than cut right.


	5. The Queens of the Monsters

There actually two Queens

Nemesis and Mothra

The only two female Kaiju that qualify.

Also the only two worthy mates for the King.

Media: Mothra have her own movies.

Nemesis have a whole book series and a comic of her first book devoted to her by Jeremy Robinson.

Now these two are equals to each other both strong, fast and powerful. They would (in Nemesis case) and give (in Mothra case) the king a run for his money. Now I know what you are saying Mothra is not a destroyer She is a good guy. Don't like it then I can take her off this list.

And both have Queen of the Monsters on their titles.

Mothra Powers: flying, shooting beams, speed, healing pollen, can make big gusts of wind with wings.

Mothra Weakness: when hit take damage easy because not heavy armored.

Nemesis Powers: Speed, heavy armor, orange membranes that when punctured cause a huge explosion depending on how much of the orange liquid is exposed. She can shoot a glob of the orange liquid from her mouth as a long range attack. Sharp claws, teeth and tale. And in her white form have wings that can reflect light into a beam that can cut anything.

Nemesis weakness: sharp objects like claws or big blades can go into her armor, her white form has no armor So is very vulnerable to attack.

Queen Powers: one of the most powerful pieces of the game can go anywhere.

Side note: Nemesis is my favorite Kaiju, when I read her book that what got me back into Kaiju the first one being Zilla.

For Mothra same thing as for Gamera I just know about her a little more actually a lot more than Gamera and can't wait to see her in Godzilla 2


End file.
